


It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

by Merman



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle never got pregnant, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Special, Multi, Robin Hood Lives, Ruby and Mulan came back to Storybrooke they never went to Oz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: When Henry lights the black flame candle the Sanderson Sisters invade Storybrooke! It's up to Belle, Ruby, Emma, and Killian to stop these three witches before they steal the life force of all the children in town! It's Halloween ya'll!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this fic will be. It's mainly being written for fun! Mulan & Ruby came back from the Enchanted Forest and never made it to Oz. Belle never got pregnant, Robin Hood never died. Happy Halloween everyone!

<!--  
@page { margin: 0.79in }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.08in }  
\-->

How completely cliché. She was a werewolf in love on the night before Halloween, and she was lost in her eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that she didn't know she dreamed of as she slept on the cold floor of the Enchanted Forest for all those nights. The soft glossy brown hair that fell over her shoulder as she worked effortlessly with her best friend. Her adorable laugh that jingled in her ears mixed with that accent that she _never_ forgot even when she was in an entirely different world.

  


Everything Belle did enchanted her, every word the bookworm said brought Ruby's mind to a warm home-like place. How could she have known that while she journeyed with Mulan throughout their homeworld that what exactly she was looking for was right here in Storybrooke? -- Or more specifically _who_ she was looking for.

  


“Thank you again for helping me with these decorations.” Snow's voice brought the werewolf back to her senses. The former bandit holding up relatively cute paper cut outs of a few jack-o-lanterns. “Halloween as a teacher is never complete without classroom décor.” Ruby secretly wasn't the biggest fan of this world's holiday. She as a werewolf thought it was awkward to know that people fetishsized her kind... then again dressing up was _always_ fun. “I would have asked Emma but she's been a little busy between Sheriff duties and starting up her life in her new home with Hook.” Snow finished up the last pumpkin, dropping the scissors down on the wooden table the three of them sat at in the Storybrooke library.

  


“It was no problem.” Belle chimed in, finishing up her last few paper ghosts. “I actually enjoy arts and crafts sometimes. Besides the library has been a little quiet recently. Not a lot of people want books when a holiday like Halloween is around the corner, and.... I needed the distraction.”

  


“Has he _still_ been ignoring you?” Snow inquires, picking up her steaming mug of cocoa. This perked Ruby back up, the mention of Belle's former love always ignited _something_ in her. Anger? Fear? _Jealousy_? Probably all three.

  


“Ignoring me? Not really, he's been nice enough. But I can tell he's still a little upset over me ending things officially. I just want my life to go back to normal. Without week after week of manipulation and lies.” Ruby's heart strained in her chest at the very saddened expression on the librarian's face. How much she wanted to just tell her how she felt. How much she wanted to be the one to mend her broken heart. But _she_ couldn't, she couldn't ruin what they already had.

  


“Screw him. Besides, we can't have you being sad during _Halloween_ time. Granny's party is tonight and we're going to have a blast.” Ruby finally speaks, smile crossing over her red lips, hand moving across the table to touch Belle's arm gently. “Do you have a costume? Both of you?”

  


Snow nods while Belle's face twists into a slightly embarrassed facade. “I'm working on it. I actually have to stop by the pawn shop for my idea.” The alarmed looks both Snow and Ruby sent her must have been telling since right away she shakes her head frantically. “Don't worry! Henry told me what time Rumple will be leaving the shop, so I don't _actually_ have to talk to him.”

  


A sigh of relief couldn't have felt better. Ruby was genuinely happy Henry worked there. Not only could he keep an eye on that awful man, but he was learning valuable experience, even if it was from Rumplestiltskin.

  


“David and I are being boring. We're wearing our outfits from Camelot.” Snow admits, stacking the cut outs in a pile so she could easily take them with her. “We've been busy with Neal so don't tease us.”

  


The teasing look she shares with Belle in response to Snow's admission made butterflies flutter in her stomach. If only she knew... Her own self pity and heartache overcame her amusement, and with a loud sigh she stands up from her seat, a fake smile spreading across her face.“My costume is a surprise. I should probably go help Mulan find a costume of her own though, so I'll see you both tonight.” With a small wave Ruby makes her exit. Hopefully her equally heartbroken friend could help her through yet another fit of pain.

  


* * *

  


  


“Swan, I still don't get the full point of this holiday.” Killian mumbles, blue eyes glossing over the costume laid out on their bed. “You say we dress up but I can't dress up as a pirate?”

  


“You're _always_ a pirate. Today you get to be something else entirely.” Emma grins over her shoulder as she curls her hair at the vanity in the corner of their bedroom. “I know. I'm not the biggest fan of Halloween, but this is something _normal_ people do... and I thought it'd be fun.”

  


“And you decided that a sailor would be the best guise for me?”

  


“Technically it's Popeye.”

  


“Pop-- who?”

  


“Never mind. You love the sea, and since pirate is out of the question I thought a sailor would be the next best thing. Besides be happy I didn't pick up the _Merman_ costume I was eyeing.” Emma teases, finishing up her curls with a satisfied hum.

  


“And you decided on a more dark costume for you?” Killian eyes the ebony dress that lay beside his sailor uniform.

  


“It's a witch's costume, and it's the least embarrassing costume I could find.” Now that she thought about it she secretly hoped Zelena wouldn't show up in just her regular witch's garb. She really didn't want to be wearing the same theme as that woman. She shuts her curling iron off, setting it safely on the vanity before standing, turning to give her boyfriend an encouraging smile. “C'mon. This party will be fun and _later_ tonight can come back home and I can show you the _other_ costume I found.” Her smile turns flirtatious, her eyes beaming up at him.

  


This of course spiked the pirate's interest, a dark and suggestive brow raising while a grin overcomes his lips. “Oh really? Maybe I _am_ ready to embrace this celebration.” She didn't resist when he pulled her into his chest, their lips connecting in a matter of moments.

  


Truly their first Halloween together would be one they'd never forget.

* * *

  


  


“Of course it would start raining today...” Ruby mumbles, her legs drawn up to her chest as she watched raindrops pelt her window. Mulan rolls her eyes as she sits beside her friend.

  


“You know. Today I actually didn't feel so awful over Aurora. But now your sour mood is making _my_ mood sour. Isn't today supposed to be fun? I mean this Halloween holiday is supposed to be fun... from what I hear.” The warrior grumbles, glancing over towards the surprisingly pretty costumes that Ruby had found for them both. “I don't want to break up Aurora and Phillip... I don't even want to make her jealous. That costume won't change that.”

  


“At least we can both look sexy for one night.” Ruby shrugs, still looking out the window.

  


“Oh please. You _ooze_ sexy. I'm sure Belle notices just how hot you look in everything.”

  


“And Aurora _won't_ notice you?” Ruby inquires, finally looking at Mulan.

  


“She has a baby. And she's happy with Phillip. I love her enough to let her stay that way.”

  


“Mulan--”

  


“Nope. Stop. Now get up and explain this holiday to me while I try to put that dress on. I can't believe I'm letting you do this.”

  


Ruby finally smiles, swallowing down her self pity. “Okay first off, don't ever bob for apples, it ruins your hair and make up.”

  


“I have to wear make up too?” Mulan almost whines.

  


“You bet your heartbroken ass you do.”

  


* * *

  


  


Belle closes her umbrella as soon as she entered the familiar pawn shop. A sense of sadness yet content passes over her as her eyes glanced over and all around the old magical objects. A loud crack of thunder though willed her out of her nostalgia and Henry emerged from the back room with a smile on his face. “It's really storming out there.”

  


“Yeah, how about when we finish here I drive you home so you can put on your costume? I don't want you walking home out in that weather, and I know how excited you are to celebrate with Violet during her _first_ Halloween.”

  


Her words only made Henry's smile grow, and a faint blush spread to his ears. “Okay. Oh! I have your outfit!” With that the teenager ran into the back room, while Belle laughed to herself at his excitement, moving towards the counter to wait patiently for his return.

  


After a few more moments Henry reappeared holding a baby blue dress encrusted with sapphire gemstones in the stitching. “I asked Grandpa and he said this was once worn by the sorceress Circe.” Henry babbles, laying the garment across the counter top.

  


“And you asked if it's enchanted in any way?” The librarian inquires, running a hand over the silk fabric with a pleased smile. She did not want to get into trouble by wearing a dress that could cause trouble

  


“Yep! He said there was nothing magical about it, he just kept it around because he thought it'd sell for a good penny. Guess he was wrong since nobody wants it.”

  


Belle had noticed the dress when she worked the pawn shop, she always thought it was gorgeous, and she was glad now that she could get the chance to wear it. “I've read the Odyssey, so it's exciting that I'll get to wear a dress that _the_ Circe wore.”

  


“It's really cool and--” Henry goes to continue but stops when another crack of thunder shakes the shop, and the lights go out with a quick pop. “Oh.” Belle laughs at his surprised expression that she could see through the dim light of the streetlights, and she could of sworn she saw his blush grow even bigger. “Don't worry, there's a candle right over here.” Belle watches with amusement as Henry moved quickly, her eyes dropping back down to the dress, picking up the garment and letting her fingers slide over the silk once more. She really couldn't wait to wear it, to laugh and talk with all the people she cared about in town. Mostly she wanted to talk to Ruby, she wanted to hear about all the things her friend saw while she was on her self-discovering journey.

  


Her thoughts of the werewolf were quickly shattered when she heard the terrifying yell of “BELLE!” She whips her head up at Henry's voice as he backed away from the candle he had lit until he was standing next to her. Except it wasn't just _any_ candle, the candle's flame instead of a the usual golden color of fire was as black as obsidian.

  


“Henry what did--” She goes to ask but stops when the floor began to shake along with a green smoke leaking in through the moving floorboards. 'Henry go!” She yells over the shaking, pushing the boy towards the shop's door.

  


Henry thankfully listened, the two were smart enough to get out of sight when something crazy happened. The two of them had been abducted enough to know to move quickly whenever danger crept around the corner. Henry pulls the front door open, the duo moving to crouch below the shop's window, both of them peeking into the shop as the shaking stalled and the sound of a cackle filled their ears.

  


“We're back!” The cackly voice called out. “Sisters!” Inside the shop Belle could make three forms, three feminine forms to be exact.

  


“Oh, Winnie! How long has it been this time?” A more nasally voice responded to the cackle.

  


“Who cares, Mary? We're back and I'm just as beautiful as I was before!” A excitable third voice joined in.

  


“Quiet, sisters! There will be time to admire ourselves later. For now we must find my book! It must be in this establishment somewhere... the faster we get my book the faster we can work towards getting our eternal youth!” The leader-like voice seemed very theatrical and dramatic. It was almost humorous if the situation wasn't slightly scary.

  


Belle didn't need to be an expert to realize that these three were trouble. Ducking her head back below the window, she turns to whisper; “Henry, we need to tell your moms...” Henry simply nods, his eyes wide. She clutches the dress to her body before quickly standing, the two of them running to her car that she parked around the corner.

  


She didn't look back even as she heard the three voices begin to celebrate over finding a book. She _really_ needed to tell Emma and Regina about the three new mysterious guests of Storybrooke.

Lord knows what trouble they could bring to their town.


End file.
